


If Only It Could Rain

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a week after graduation...and Clarke is celebrating with her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only It Could Rain

**If Only It Could Rain**

 

You could kill me with a look, so you keep staring. I fidget in my seat. Glancing to the clock. 5 am. And I'm at school, never came here when I was supposed to. It's amazing all the places you can hide in a cramped little station, that hung on a string, just out of reach from the earth.

 

I laugh, and my girlfriend tells me to shut up, as she kisses down my neck. Her name is Raven, and she's smart, like fucking smart. She knows everything, and gets 100% on everything.

 

Me? I guess if you call convincing her to break into places, sneaking around, then yeah I'm smart...but my test scores sure don't show it.

 

I used to want to be a doctor...I still even study for it. I'm pretty good to, I didn't just pass the entrance exams...and I'm starting next week.

 

I missed graduation last week, but I always had a fantasy to have sex in the assembly hall. Raven always knew, so she giving me my present.

 

I hold her head, she knows I can come just from her kisses on my skin, she's not even up to my stomach, but the world is a blur and I'm holding her still. It was always too much, when the station seemed to tip over, the string was cut and I tumbled to the Earth.

 

It always felt that good with Raven.

 

When everything righted itself, my breath steadied.

 

She pulled back, grinning, “Does that count as sex?”

I barked a laugh, as my head fell back. “No, I need to be inside you...and I need you in me.”

 

Raven's mouth seemed to grow dry. She always got that way. I wasn't sure what to do with her. She could handle herself, but couldn't take a serious conversation, good thing she was better at other things.

 

I captured her lips, and her breath hitched, always taken by surprise.

 

I unbuttoned at her pants, pulling them down to her knees, I grinned at what I saw. She was always hard for me...just as I was for her.

 

I wasn't sure why we both had those cocks stuffed down our pants...the medical journals were no help...and we weren't the only ones on the space station.

 

It was really rare though...everyone else seemed to think we were freaks. It's good I don't fucking care what they thought...but Raven does, she always does.

 

Her parents pressured her when she was old enough to consent to the surgery to take it...she was only fourteen.

 

It's good that we met each other then, because I was thinking about it too.

 

Problem is, we both hated the idea of mutilating our own bodies, and that was hard for people to get.

 

My mum's okay with it now though...my dad never talks about it, but Raven's parents, their still fucking arse holes, good thing we're both nineteen now, the age to leave home and live in a cramped space with other teenagers.

 

Not that I care that much...

 

I smiled as I ran my hand down her length, holding it firmly. She closed her eyes, biting her lip.

 

She never was able to hold on for long...not that I was one to talk.

 

I gently pulled her closer and wrapped my legs around her, taking her in.

 

We weren't fertile...sometimes that makes me sad...my mum did always want grandkids, but right now, it was the best sort of birth control.

 

I grinned, as I took her all in, her eyes fluttered open. She gripped my shoulders, steadying herself, and our hips worked in unison. She shrieked, collapsing on me and I held her, humming gently.

 

She was spent.

 

She kissed my cheek, “It's your turn.”

I raised an eyebrow, looking in her eyes, “You sure.”

She laughed, “Well it is your fantasy Clarke.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Tell me what you think!


End file.
